Waking
by CJK
Summary: Elrond wakes up in a compromising position, and things just happen. This is ElrondGlorfindel slash, do not read if you're underage, or offended by mm material.


TITLE: Waking 1/1

AUTHOR: CJK (lena@warpedcore.net)

PAIRING: Elrond/Glorfindel

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Elrond wakes up to an unusual situation, and things… happen. This story is just an excuse to get two lovely Elves in bed together, there is neither deep meaning nor too much of a plot.

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is the Creator and everything belongs to him. I'm just playing in his sandbox.

ARCHIVE: Any who wants it, just leave my addy attached.

NOTES: I took some liberties with the relationship of Celebrían and Elrond, there's no canon basis for those. But then, there's no canon basis for Elrond/Glorfindel either. Muchas gracias to the wonderful hooly, and to Sheltie and saraid.

* * *

Elrond woke to a feeling of warmth. Quite unusual in the middle of the winter in Imladris, for the windows were but graceful arches open to the wind and rain.

Also unusual was the feel of another body pressed tightly against him. It had been over a century since Lady Celebrían had sailed to the Undying Lands, but long before that, Elrond had got used to waking up alone. It had not been a pleasant development, but a logical one, considering his changing relationship with his wife of several thousand years.

Trying not to move, even as the end of a braid was mercilessly tickling his nose, Elrond set out to discover the identity of his bed companion. The fact that his memory, honed by centuries of studying, was strangely opaque on the events of the previous night was neither helping nor calming. What had he done to end up in bed with -- with whom?

A well-muscled arm shifted against his shoulder. "Do stop thinking so loudly, Elrond," said a familiar voice, hot breath stroking his neck. "At least one of us is trying to sleep."

Elrond blinked. "Glorfindel?"

"Hmm..?"

Elrond closed his eyes and counted to ten, first quickly in Sindarin, and then for good measure, in Quenya. His eyes opened as if on their own, so he counted to twenty in Westron, and still it did not help. "Glorfindel?" he asked again, more than surprised. 

"I thought we had already established this fact," the Elf behind him said gruffly. "Will you be still now, or do I have to find new means of keeping you quiet? There is yet a good hour till sunrise."

At that moment, the first memory of the previous night shyly surfaced. Elrond vaguely remembered a meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel, something about peripheral defences and guards Celeborn had sent to help secure the roads near Imladris. Then the first bottle of Galadriel's wine had mysteriously appeared, and then the next… Oh sweet Elbereth. So that explained the memory loss. But what about Glorfindel in – Elrond quickly looked around – his bed? He squinted at the room. Apart from two pairs of boots, one of which looked to be his own, lying in quite unusual spots, everything else seemed in order. And, as a quick check confirmed, they were both fully clothed. 

Pity.

Elrond arched an eyebrow at the treacherous thought. Had he wanted something to happen between him and Glorfindel? Granted, the other Elf-lord was quite comely, enough to attract more than passing attention from Elves of both genders, but Elrond had considered himself well past the age when the joys of physical love were of anything more than theoretical interest to him. He had not sought bodily companionship for more than a thousand years now, and thought himself quite content to continue thus. This sudden interest in Glorfindel was unexpected, and a little troubling. 

Was there something in the pleasures of the flesh that he wanted, needed? Turning slightly, he looked at the other Elf's face. More than comely, almost beautiful. A proud chin, full lips soft in half-sleep, thick eyelashes throwing half-moon shadows on the sculptured cheeks… Even for an Elf, Glorfindel was of unusual splendour. Elrond smiled slightly. The fea that inhabited this body was quite unusual as well. Proud and loyal, vicious in battle and gentle with companions, wise and full of quiet humour, Glorfindel was a rare treasure of a friend. It was quite clear why of all Elves he alone was granted a new body to dwell in Middle-earth after his centuries in Mandos' Halls.

Still smiling, Elrond turned, deciding to solve the mystery of Glorfindel arriving in his bed in the morning, when the object of his scrutiny opened his eyes, looking irritated. 

"I said," and Glorfindel untangled his limbs from Elrond's and leaned over him, "that you should not think this much. What will it take to hush you?" 

Elrond arched an eyebrow in silent amusement. Before he could think of a suitable reply, a look of deep reflection crossed Glorfindel's face, and the Elf-lord leaned forward, soft golden hair brushing Elrond's cheek. Something flashed in the blue depths of his eyes and Elrond held his breath in surprise. And then Glorfindel's soft lips were on his own.

It was quite unlike kissing Celebrían, no suggestion of gentleness or shyness. Instead there was a fierce battle of tongues, cool hard teeth scraping and nibbling at his lower lip, searing breath mingling with his own. After a moment's hesitation, Elrond parted his lips, feeling Glorfindel stiffen in surprise. Evidently the other had expected a laugh, or maybe indignation, but certainly not reciprocation.

Smiling into the kiss, Elrond braced himself with one elbow, tangled his legs against Glorfindel's and turned their bodies over in one smooth motion, coming to tower over his companion. Glorfindel's mouth and eyes opened in shock, and Elrond made use of the opportunity, claiming another long kiss. 

Eventually, when his lungs screamed for air, he raised his head and leisurely nipped Glorfindel's already slightly swollen lower lip, then soothed the bite mark with his tongue. "You were saying, my friend?" he asked almost calmly, ignoring their harsh breathing for the moment.

Glorfindel's eyes were wide and glazed. "You -- you kissed me!"

Elrond smiled. "I believe it was you who kissed me first."

A calculating look replaced Glorfindel's expression of surprise, and his brow furrowed. Then, suddenly, he was arching up, his lean, hard body effortlessly carrying Elrond's. Their mouths met again, and Elrond's heartbeat jumped and quickened at the ferocity Glorfindel was expressing with only lips and tongue; clever, clever tongue that teased a low moan from him and lips that sucked the reason from his mind. A contest, was that how Glorfindel saw it? A contest of minds, of bodies. He should have his competition, then.

Reaching out blindly, he tried to touch any and every part of Glorfindel's body that his hands could grasp. A bony hip shifted under his fingers, a muscled thigh, the soft slippery silk of Glorfindel's tunic as it stretched over his stomach. Another touch revealed that the blond Elf-lord was ticklish, when he squirmed and shuddered as Elrond's hands slipped under his clothing and stroked his sides. But a moment later warm lips fastened on Elrond's own neck, and all thought fled as alien teeth and tongue caused his breath to burn in his lungs and rasp quickly against his lips.

Drawing back to open his eyes, Elrond found himself staring at Glorfindel's face, finding it flushed and… amused? Growling, he bit the other's shoulder roughly, watched the mark redden, and then smoothed it with lips and tongue. Hands almost trembling, he clumsily unlaced the neck of Glorfindel's tunic, feeling more than seeing the other Elf mirror the movements on his clothing. 

Divested of his outer garments, Glorfindel's torso gleamed in the pale light. With a predatory smile Elrond leaned down and lapped at a dark nipple. Glorfindel shuddered and sighed quietly, one hand coming up to rest in Elrond's hair. Taking that as encouragement, Elrond tried nipping and suckling slightly, then breathing warm air on the now puckered nub. Glorfindel made an almost feline sound, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Elrond grinned into the concealing folds of silk at the other's stomach.

His smile faded as a thought came to him: the realisation that in this game they were getting much more serious than he would deem appropriate, were he not himself involved. "Glorfindel," he muttered, raising his head and looking the other in the eyes, "this is madness. What are we doing?"

There was still the ghost of a smile on the other elf's face, but it faded quickly, although the harshness of his breathing did not subside. "Aye, so it is," Glorfindel said quietly, looking away. "I cannot remember the last time I let my body guide my actions in such a manner. Forgive me, my friend."

Elrond reached out blindly, his hand coming to rest on Glorfindel's shoulder. "There is nothing to apologise for. Or if there is, we are both to blame. This is madness," he repeated quietly, sadly. Madness that was wanted, desired. His body tingled at the remembered caresses, wanting, needing more. His fingers curled around Glorfindel's neck, stroking slowly, brushing against golden hair and a smooth cheek. 

After a moment's hesitation, Glorfindel turned back again, lips curving into a reassuringly familiar smile. "We are a splendid pair of old fools, Elrond," he said just as quietly. "Old fools playing old foolish games."

Silence reigned in the room, accented by the light rustling of the wind outside. Elrond closed his eyes, trying to recall other games that had taken place in the same bed. Celebrían had been anything but playful, and their mutual affection had never blossomed into love deep enough to warrant childish sports between the sheets. He missed much more than physical closeness, Elrond realised. He missed the quiet presence of another at his side, the support, the feeling of a lover's mind brushing his own. Things he had lost long before Celebrían's departure to the Undying Lands.

Glorfindel seemed to understand all too well. His fingers stroked Elrond's cheek, toyed with a dark braid. The light glass beads in it had been a present from Celebrían and both Elves' eyes rested on them for a moment. "If I feel her absence keenly," Glorfindel said quietly, "then how much more terrible is your own loss?"

"It was a dark time when she left Middle-earth." Elrond looked around the room, trying to remember how the space had felt when Celebrían had occupied it, how her rose water scent had lingered in the light curtains. It was surprisingly difficult to recall the soft touch of her hands, the smile in her grey eyes. "But too much had changed between us even before she sailed west, well before her injury," he said more to himself than to the blond Elf wrapped around him. "I shall always love her, but I think I have stopped missing her now." 

Raising his hand, Elrond gently grasped the fingers that still rested in his hair. "Glorfindel, I have loved you as my shield brother and my closest friend even at the time when my body had as much control over my being as it did just now."

He was favoured with one of Glorfindel's rarer smiles, one that seemed to touch the core of his being, one that brought a bright light to the blue eyes. "Then let me see if I cannot make you feel less melancholy, my friend," Glorfindel said, although a hint of sad uncertainty still lingered in his face. "That is, unless you-"

Smiling, Elrond leaned forward and stopped the words with a soft kiss. Then he concentrated, preparing for something he had not attempted in hundreds of years, not since his relationship with Celebrían lost its facet of intimacy. Slowly, ever so slowly, he relaxed, opening his mind, watching his smile mirrored in Glorfindel's blue eyes. And then, just as slowly, he reached out and touched a tendril of his being to Glorfindel's mind.

The other's eyes grew larger at this gesture of utter confidence, his joy and surprise flowing along their deepening link to envelop Elrond in a soft green fog that smelled of lilac and fresh rain. Somewhere outside his heart and mind, Elrond was drawing Glorfindel in for another kiss, and inside their shared inner world a thousand soft rainbows surrounded them, burning brighter as outside their kiss deepened.

Drawing a blanket over their bodies, Elrond quickly skimmed out of his breeches and under tunic beneath it, feeling Glorfindel do the same. Pulling his mind back slightly to keep from drowning in the long-forgotten sensation of a mental embrace, he pressed his body tightly against Glorfindel's, hands roaming the blond's wide back. It felt so good to hold someone, even though the strong, muscled body was nothing like Celebrían's slight frame. But it was not Celebrían he wanted, Elrond thought, kissing Glorfindel's white neck.

Then, suddenly, Glorfindel was atop him, his consciousness gently enveloping Elrond's mind. He slid lower, tongue and lips toying with one of Elrond's nipples, fingers busy at the other. The sensation tingled like sparkling wine through Elrond's body, centring below his stomach. Mirroring Elrond's earlier actions, Glorfindel then gently took one nipple between his teeth, licking it playfully. The not-quite pain shot spasm-like through Elrond's body, drawing a deep moan from somewhere beyond his chest. His hands rose almost on their own, fingers clutching thick golden hair, tracing a delicately pointed ear. Glorfindel shuddered, biting down harder, then let go and moved down, tongue and lips tracing patterns on Elrond's stomach.

Fingers reached his ribs, then his sides, and Elrond was reminded that no matter how undignified it made him look and sound, he was still ticklish. Squirming and laughing under Glorfindel's mischievous hands, he leaned down to claim a quick kiss, and then stroked the hair beneath his fingers. It felt like silk to his touch.

Dipping his tongue into Elrond's navel, Glorfindel dove down and further down, and then a hot, wet mouth was engulfing Elrond's sex. The sensation shot like an arrow through Elrond. Crying out soundlessly he arched up, losing control over both mind and body. He felt Glorfindel's gentle amusement and pleasure like a loving embrace, but then all thought fled as wave upon wave of pleasure swept over him. 

It had been a long time since he had enjoyed another's body, and climax was upon him swiftly, carrying him away and shattering him beyond recognition. He thought he saw sweet stars before his world faded away. And yet Glorfindel was with him, holding his body and essence. 

Awareness returned slowly, but this time there was no hesitation, no confusion. He knew where he was, and with whom. Smiling, he reached for his companion, pressing him close enough to feel their hearts beat in unison. Something brushed against his thigh and he remembered rather belatedly that while he had had his pleasure, Glorfindel had not. Reaching down, he grasped the other's shaft, watching as Glorfindel moaned, head bending back, intense pleasure sparking along their link. 

Experimentally he moved his hand, trying to remember the actions he himself enjoyed. A flick of his thumb over the sensitive head and Glorfindel's eyes rolled back, lips parting to let out a harsh breath. A pull, a twist, and Glorfindel was writhing in his arms, pouring his seed over the sheets and Elrond's hand.

Pulling his lover closer, Elrond drew them away from the damp stain, then curled around the other Elf, seeing their hair mingle on the pillows, gold and ebony, interspersed with the jewels of the beads in their braids.

"Still feeling glum?" Glorfindel asked quietly, his words gaining a mischievous hue in Elrond's mind. 

Shaking his head in silent amusement, Elrond tightened his embrace, then felt his mind slip into sleep, much lighter than it had been. Something still brushed his thought even in sleep, though – he had never solved the mystery of how Glorfindel had ended up in his bed in the first place…


End file.
